Was that fun?
by Welly
Summary: Greg gets kidnapped. The end? Would it be that simple?


Title: Was that fun? Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Catherine and Warrick, Nick and Sara Spoilers: A couple of references to the effects of 'play with fire...' series-sequel: No Archive? feel free Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING Summary: Greg gets kidnapped. The couples have a romantic night. Greg turns up. The end? Would it be that simple? Would it?

INTRODUCTION

"Well that just sucks," sighed Greg. "We get all this evidence against her, and then we have to just let her go"  
"That's the way it works sometimes," said Catherine. "When we have evidence that can both prove the suspect guilty and innocent, we have to find them innocent"  
"Uh huh," said Greg.  
"We'll get the next one," said Catherine.  
"I hope so," said Greg. "I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Will do," said Catherine.  
Greg pulled his keys out of his pocket, and left the crime lab. As he blipped open his passat, someone grabbed him, span him around, and pinned him to the wall. Greg gasped. The woman stood in front of him pulled out a knife, and held it to Greg's neck. She put her finger on Greg's lips. "Don't scream, and don't try and escape"  
Greg didn't move.  
The woman smiled. "Good, you understand"  
"What do you want with me?" asked Greg. He heard footsteps approaching, and hoped that this person would help him. The woman in front of Greg saw another CSI approaching, so she pressed the knife flat against Greg's chest, leant forward, and kissed him until the CSI had gone. She then pulled away, and held the knife back against Greg's neck. She smiled. "What do you want?" asked Greg.  
"I want you!" giggled the woman.  
"Why me?" asked Greg.  
"Because you tried to put me away for murder," said the woman.  
"I know," said Greg. "But we had to let you go"  
"And I want to thank you for that," said the woman.  
"Uh, you're welcome?" said Greg.  
"No," said the woman. "I want to really thank you"  
"How?" asked Greg.  
"I haven't decided yet," smiled the woman.  
Greg swallowed hard.  
The woman kissed Greg again. He turned his head to try and get away from her, but the knife dug in, and Greg winced.  
"Ah, did that hurt?" asked the woman, moving the knife to a fresh bit of skin.  
Greg bit his lip.  
"I like you," said the woman. "I think I might take you home with me"  
Greg said nothing.  
"You got a cell phone on you?" asked the woman.  
Greg shook his head.  
"I don't believe you," said the woman. She put her hand in Greg's pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. "So what's this"  
"My cell phone," said Greg.  
"I don't like it when people lie to me, Sanders," spat the woman.  
"Sorry," said Greg, wondering how the woman knew his name, but then he figured she'd seen his jacket earlier, which had the word "SANDERS" emblazoned on the chest.  
"So, d'you got a first name?" asked the woman.  
"Greg," said Greg, quietly.  
"Greg? That's a cute name," giggled the woman. She kissed Greg again.  
"Will you quit kissing me?" said Greg.  
"Don't tell me what to do," said the woman, grabbing Greg's hair.  
"Sorry," apologised Greg.  
The woman pulled a needle out of her pocket.  
"What's in that?" asked Greg, his heart racing.  
"Something exciting!" said the woman, her eyes lighting up. Greg didn't like the way she said the word "exciting", it freaked him out.

SCENE 1- WARRICK'S HOUSE

"So," said Catherine, rubbing her hands together. "This looks tasty"  
"Yeah," said Warrick. "It should be. Do you how long it took"  
"A while, I'm guessing," said Catherine.  
"Yeah," said Warrick. "Would you like some wine"  
"I would love some wine," smiled Catherine.

SCENE 2- UNKNOWN LOCATION

When Greg woke up, he was tied up, and he couldn't move. His head was spinning, and he was hallucinating. It wasn't pleasant. Greg screamed. What he was seeing terrified him. He closed his eyes, to try and get away from the hallucinations, but he still saw them. He felt someone grab him. He flinched, and tried to lash out, but he couldn't move. Greg screamed.

SCENE 3- NICK'S HOUSE

"Another beer?" offered Nick.  
"Please," said Sara.  
"Rough shift?" asked Nick.  
"Very rough," said Sara.  
"Here," said Nick, passing Sara another bottle. She thanked him, and sipped the beer, appreciating the coldness of it.

SCENE 4- UNKNOWN LOCATION

The woman knelt down next to Greg, and undid the chains around his wrists and ankles. Greg opened his eyes. "Was that fun?" asked the woman, smiling. "Did you like that"  
Greg said nothing. He felt like his brain was spinning in his head. He couldn't tell where he was, he couldn't even tell which way up he was. He closed his eyes.  
"Hey, don't you dare pass out on me," spat the woman. "You're so pathetic"  
Greg forced himself to open his eyes. The room was bright. He squinted. Eventually, he figured out that he was lying on the floor. He felt cold. He looked up at the woman.  
"Finally," sighed the woman. "Did you have fun"  
"No," said Greg, clearing his throat.  
"Do you want to do it again?" asked the woman, her eyes lighting up.  
Greg shook his head, and regretted moving. He blinked slowly.  
"Y'know," said the woman. "I don't trust you"  
"Huh?" said Greg. What was she on about?  
The woman grabbed another chain, and wrapped it around Greg's neck. Greg was too weak, and too confused, to try and fight her off. The woman giggled. "Now I trust you"  
Greg blinked again, slowly. He felt tired, and thirsty. He licked his lips.  
"Oh, are you thirsty?" asked the woman.  
"A bit," said Greg.  
"Let me get you something to drink," said the woman. She left the room, and returned a minute later. "Don't worry, it's only water, honest"  
Greg reluctantly took the glass, but he was having trouble holding it still. The woman helped him, and he sipped from the glass. It tasted like water, and as it turns out, H2O was the only thing in that glass. The woman took the glass from Greg, and set it down on the floor just out of Greg's reach. She then sat back down on the floor in front of Greg, and crossed her legs. Greg frowned. "What do you want"  
"We've been through this," sighed the woman. "I want you!" she said, a hint of glee in her voice.  
"Well, you've got me," said Greg.  
"Yes!" squealed the woman. "I have got you"  
Greg closed his eyes. "Leave me alone"  
"Oh no," said the woman. "This is my house, and what I say goes." She put her hand on Greg's face, and squeezed him tight. "What have I told you about telling me what to do"  
"I'm sorry," said Greg.  
"That's better," said the woman. She let go of Greg's face, and kissed him. She reached down and undid Greg's shirt.  
"What are you doing?" asked Greg.  
"Wait and see," said the woman.  
Greg closed his eyes. He was still having trouble concentrating, and he felt like he was going to pass out.  
"Don't pass out yet," said the woman, licking Greg's skin. "You might enjoy this"  
"I doubt it," muttered Greg.  
"Oh, don't say that yet," said the woman. "You don't know what I'm going to do"  
"I don't want to know," said Greg. He let the blackness overwhelm him.

SCENE 5- NICK'S HOUSE

"Which DVD do you want to watch first?" asked Nick.  
"Um, Armageddon?" suggested Sara.  
"Cool," said Nick. "I love Jerry Bruckheimer movies"  
"Yeah," said Sara. "Acting's usually pretty high"  
"Usually," said Nick.  
Sara giggled. "Ah, are you not a Ben Affleck fan?"

SCENE 6- WARRICK'S HOUSE

"Warrick, that was an amazing meal," said Catherine. "You are such a good cook"  
"Thank you," said Warrick. "I'll do the washing up, and then we can do something else"  
"Let me help," said Catherine.  
"You don't need to do that," said Warrick.  
"I'll dry up," offered Catherine. "Come on"  
"Okay," said Warrick, letting Catherine pull him to his feet and drag him out to his kitchen.

SCENE 7- UNKNOWN LOCATION

"You're so pathetic. I can't believe you passed out"  
"Sorry," said Greg, his eyes spinning.  
The woman grabbed Greg's glass of water, and threw it in his face.  
"What did you do that for?" asked Greg, shaking his head.  
"To wake you up," said the woman.  
"I am awake," said Greg. "See? Look, I'm awake"  
"Well you are now," said the woman. "I still can't believe you passed out"  
"I'm sorry," said Greg.  
"You missed what I did," said the woman. "Do you want me to fill you in"  
"No," said Greg.  
"I've thought of something else," said the woman. "You're looking kind of tense"  
"I wonder why," muttered Greg.  
The woman untied the chain from the wall, and retied it to a loop of iron protruding from the floor. She wound it really tight, so that Greg's head was about an inch from the ground. He was lying on his front, resting his cheek on the concrete.  
"That's some nasty scarring you've got on your back," said the woman, running her fingers over Greg's shoulder blades. "Where from"  
"They're chemical burns," said Greg. "What happened?" asked the woman.  
"I had an accident at work," said Greg.  
"You're quite clumsy really, aren't you?" said the woman.  
Greg said nothing.  
"Then I guess it's good I've got you tied up," said the woman. "That way, you can't hurt yourself"  
"Mm hmm," said Greg.  
The woman rubbed her hands together, and blew on them, to warm them up.

SCENE 8- WARRICK'S HOUSE

Warrick flicked some washing up liquid at Catherine, and got it on her face. She put down her tea towel, and flicked some washing up liquid back at Warrick. This banter continued for a few minutes, and ended up with the two of them lying on the kitchen floor. Warrick wiped the foam from Catherine's face. She smiled. "Was that fun?" asked Warrick.

SCENE 9- NICK'S HOUSE

"Kiss me," said Sara, pulling Nick down to a lying position on the sofa. "Kiss me"  
"Gladly," said Nick, putting his hand round the back of Sara's head. He closed his eyes, and kissed Sara on the lips. The two of them rolled over, and fell off the couch, because it wasn't as big as they'd hoped. Sara cracked up. "Come on," said Nick. He picked Sara up, and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed. "What are you doing"  
"Taking you to the bedroom," said Nick, marching out of the living room.  
Sara giggled.

SCENE 10- UNKNOWN LOCATION

Greg screamed in agony. The woman had spent just over half an hour gently massaging his back, which had really relaxed him and made him sleepy, but now she'd taken up causing him pain, because she found that more interesting and exciting. She didn't like quiet drowsy sleepy Greg, she liked wide awake noisy screaming Greg.

SCENE 11- NICK'S HOUSE

"Oh, man, I have such a hangover," said Sara, rubbing her head.  
"Drink this," said Nick, handing Sara a glass.  
"What is it?" asked Sara. "It smells disgusting"  
"It'll cure your hangover," said Nick. "Grandpa Stokes' secret recipe"  
"It tastes foul," said Sara, spitting the drink back out.  
"Drink it!" said Nick. "Honestly, give it ten minutes, you'll be cured."

SCENE 12- WARRICK'S HOUSE

"Hey baby," said Warrick, brushing hair out of Catherine's face.  
"Hey," smiled Catherine, yawning. "What time is it"  
"Six am," said Warrick. "We've got an hour"  
"Uh huh," said Catherine, sitting up. "I'll go take a shower"  
"I'll put some breakfast on," said Warrick. He kissed Catherine, and then climbed out of bed.

SCENE 13- UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Greggie!" squealed the woman. "Wakey wakey"  
Greg opened his eyes. The room was spinning.  
"You've got to go," said the woman.  
"Go where?" whispered Greg, his head pounding.  
"Back where you came from," said the woman. "I've had my fun, but I'll be honest with you, I'm bored now. So I'm going to take you back where I found you, okay"  
"What?" said Greg. He couldn't quite comprehend what the woman was sating to him.  
"Come on, get up," said the woman. She undid the chain around Greg's neck, and hauled him to his feet.

SCENE 14- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"Another day, another crime," said Nick.  
"Yeah," sighed Sara. "Wonder what we'll get"  
"Hey guys," said Catherine, strolling across arm in arm with Warrick.  
"Good night?" asked Warrick.  
"Yeah," smiled Sara.  
A black van pulled up in the car park. The back door opened, and Greg jumped out. The van sped off. Greg staggered forward a few metres, dropped to his knees, and fell onto his back.  
"GREG!" cried Catherine, running over to the young tech. "What the hell happened to you"  
"She came back," said Greg, grabbing Catherine's arm, though his grip wasn't very tight, because he was so weak right then.  
"Who came back?" asked Catherine. "Who"  
"The woman from yesterday, the one we let go," said Greg.  
"Oh my goodness," said Catherine. "Did she do this to you"  
Greg coughed. "She just injected me with something. I reckon I've got about two minutes before I start hallucinating. It's so scary. I don't want to hurt anyone"  
"It's okay," said Catherine. "I'm here"  
"No!" said Greg, starting to panic. "I might lash out, I might hurt you"  
"That doesn't matter," said Catherine. "Nick, will you call an ambulance"  
Nick pulled out his cell phone.  
"Oh God," said Greg, coughing. "It's starting"  
"The hallucinations?" checked Catherine.  
Greg nodded, and screamed.  
"Hey," said Sara, "it's okay"  
Greg lashed out, and accidentally slapped Sara's face. Sara jumped back.  
"Are you okay?" asked Catherine.  
"Yes," said Sara through gritted teeth, rubbing her face.  
"He's going to hurt himself in a minute," said Catherine, looking down at Greg, who was screaming and wriggling on the tarmac.  
Nick grabbed Greg's wrists, and held them above his head. Warrick held Greg's ankles to the ground. Greg screamed again, and struggled against the two CSIs but he was nowhere near strong enough to break free.  
"You're hurting him," said Sara, looking at the pain on Greg's face.  
"No they're not," said Catherine.

SCENE 15- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"It burns," cried Greg, as one of the paramedics shone a torch in his eyes. He tried to struggle against Nick and Warrick again, but his attempts were futile. "Cat? Are you still there"  
"I'm still here," said Catherine soothingly. "I'll come to the hospital with you."

SCENE 16- HOSPITAL

Greg screamed in terror, and accidentally lashed out at a nurse.  
"Can we get some soft restraints?" said the doctor in charge.  
Two nurses grabbed some restraints, and tied Greg down to the bed. He screamed again, and wriggled in his restraints.  
"Greg, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm going to give you a sedative, to calm you down," explained the doctor.  
Greg screamed. "Make it stop," he pleaded.  
A nurse injected something into Greg's arm, and within seconds, he stopped screaming and writhing. His body became motionless, and his eyelids flickered, his eyes rolling round in their sockets.  
"That's better," said the doctor. "Just relax"  
"I'm scared," mumbled Greg.  
"It's okay," said the doctor softly. "You're safe here"  
Greg closed his eyes.  
"Is he going to be okay?" asked Catherine, who was stood in the corner of the Trauma room, watching the whole thing.  
"It would help if we knew what happened to him," said the doctor. "Is there nothing more you can tell us"  
"I've told you all I know," said Catherine. "He was lucid for about two minutes, and then the hallucinations started. He's been manic ever since"  
"I see," said the doctor. "Well, we'll just do our best to keep him comfortable, and treat his physical injuries. We've got his blood being rushed through tox, but I've got to tell you, I've never seen any drug like this before"  
"Me either," said Catherine.

SCENE 17- HOSPITAL

Catherine was sat next to Greg's hospital bed, staring at him. He still had his restraints, just in case he became violent again. Greg coughed, and opened his eyes.  
"Hey Greggie," said Catherine reassuringly, running her fingers over Greg's hand.  
"Hey," whispered Greg. "You stayed"  
"Yes," said Catherine. "How are you feeling"  
"I'm not sure," said Greg.  
Catherine smiled reassuringly, and squeezed Greg's hand.  
"Uh, Cat?" said Greg.  
"What is it?" asked Catherine.  
"Your nose is bleeding," said Greg.  
Catherine put her hand to her face, and pulled it away. "I don't see any blood"  
Greg screamed.  
"It's okay," said Catherine.  
"I'm still hallucinating," cried Greg, screwing his eyes shut.  
"I'll get a doctor," said Catherine, standing up.  
Greg screamed in terror, and wriggled in his restraints.  
A doctor came into the room, and administered Greg with some more sedative. His body became motionless as quick as his struggling had started, and his screaming stopped, and the room became eerily quiet. Catherine sat with Greg till he was asleep, constantly reassuring him.

SCENE 18- HOSPITAL

Greg coughed, and opened his eyes. "Cat"  
"I'm here," said Catherine.  
"How long was I out for?" asked Greg.  
"A while," said Catherine.  
"What time is it?" asked Greg.  
"6 o'clock," said Catherine.  
"PM?" checked Greg.  
"Uh huh," said Catherine. "How are you feeling"  
"I'm so tired," said Greg.  
"Go to sleep," said Catherine.  
"I want to stay awake for a while," said Greg, "see if the hallucinations have stopped"  
"How much of all that do you remember?" asked Catherine.  
"All of it," said Greg. "I'm sorry," said Catherine.  
"It was weird," began Greg. "It was like I was watching my world as a movie, and I couldn't control anything, the only thing I could do was scream. I was so scared. I know I hit Sara. That wasn't me, that was something else"  
"I know," said Catherine.  
"Is Sara mad at me?" asked Greg, biting his lip.  
"Of course not," said Catherine. "No one's mad. I should apologise though"  
"Why?" asked Greg.  
"Because if we'd kept her in custody, she wouldn't have done this to you," replied Catherine.  
"It's not your fault," said Greg.  
"I still feel guilty," said Catherine.  
"Hey, look, I'm okay now," said Greg. "And I know I'm all cut and bruised and stuff, but that will heal, and I know I'm going to have one hell of a headache in the morning, but I can cope with that. I'm going to be okay"  
Catherine smiled, and squeezed Greg's hand.  
"So are we going to get me out of these restraints?" asked Greg.  
"Sure," said Catherine, reaching down, and undoing the buckles around Greg's wrists and ankles.  
"Thank you," said Greg. "And thank you for staying with me."

END 


End file.
